


Shot in the Dark

by roxy55



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Season/Series 04, Slow Burn, Trust Issues, White Lion - Freeform, White Paladin - Freeform, s4e3 Black Site, sixth lion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:05:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxy55/pseuds/roxy55
Summary: A sixth Voltron lion is found, and Lotor turns out to be the pilot. Zarkon creates a plan to bring down Voltron with Lotor playing a key part, which puts a wrench in Lotor's plans. However, new opportunities bring new unexpected partnership between the paladins and Lotor's team.





	1. Chapter 1

Things were going better than Lotor ever could have anticipated. Knowing all good things are short lived made him want to be wary of their success so far. Finalizations were being made for the second Sincline ship and soon enough preparations for the third would begin. However with his father’s recovery making a turn he would inevitably lose his control of the empire, an inconvenient but necessary change that was bound to happen eventually. Despite the unavoidable loss of power Lotor had no plan to let Haggar and his father slow down his plans. Things should turn around in his favor if everything works out. 

As Lotor stands watching over the construction of his ships Acxa approaches from behind, “My lord, we have just received a message from central command. Emperor Zarkon requires your presence immediately.” 

“Very well.” Lotor turns to face his generals, all but Zethrid stand before him expectantly. “Prepare a ship for my departure.” 

Ezor sways on her feet with piqued curiosity, “Do you think he’s onto us?” 

“No, my father is simply ready to reclaim the throne. He can have it, our plans haven’t changed.” Lotor takes a step forward and looks to Narti, “Narti, come with me. The rest of you continue to oversee construction, I will return shortly.” 

Knowing what was to come left Lotor feeling something strange, anticipation leaving him with something parallel to concern. When he returned their plans will have to accelerate, they will be working under the pressure and scrutiny of his father’s eye. Suspicions from his father could drive everything he’s worked for into the ground, and this meeting has the potential to shatter his impunity. 

The flight to his father’s battleship was short and Lotor opted to stay silent for the majority of it, only speaking just before they reached the ship. “If for some reason anything goes wrong and I can’t return with you report to Acxa, continue the construction of the third ship, and I will attempt a speedy return.” Shutting down the ship as he finished Lotor muttered, “Now into the belly of the beast.” 

Haggar was waiting just outside the ship bay and greets, “Welcome, Prince Lotor. Please, follow me.” 

Shielding any sign of surprise Lotor follows silently behind the witch, with Narti a pace behind, down the familiar halls. He could have easily navigated to the throne room without assistance, but it would be a shock if Zarkon trusted Lotor with the simplest task even if just walking down a few corridors. That isn’t to say he wouldn’t avoid this audience if given the chance. 

Acting the fool for his father was hardly Lotor’s favorite pastime. Nevertheless he put on the face of a wistful boy to delude his newly recovered father. 

Narti stood guard outside the throne room, and upon entering Lotor forced himself to suppress a flinch or any outward reaction to his father’s appearance. So it seems his recovery was a slim path, death was narrowly escaped at the hand of the paladins. Normally the throne room would be empty save the high priestess and his father, now two guards stand not far from the throne. 

Ignoring the generous amount of new information Lotor knelt before his father, “Father, it gives me such pleasure to see that you’ve made a full recovery.” Hardly. “You look stronger than I’ve ever-” 

He was interrupted, “Silence. I did not bring you here to waste time with your flattery.” Lotor looked upon Haggar, who unabashedly wore a smug expression, and his father with wide, innocent eyes. In a faux apology Lotor bows his head, and doesn’t speak further knowing now his father will want to speak. 

“You are relieved of your position, effective immediately.” Zarkon spoke with disdain, and it was easy to see that things were going just as he predicted. All that is left to do is act out a natural-appearing reaction. 

Standing and looking forward with tearful shock Lotor gives a weak protest, “Lord, I beg you, do not discard me. Let me stay by your side.” 

“Your short reign will be regarded as a black spot on the Galra Empire for years to come.” It came as no surprise that his father would think as much, mercy was never the galra way. “However, seeing as you have used your freedom to work against what I have built I have decided that you would be better suited occupied.” 

This is unexpected. 

Lotor tenses, but doesn’t dare move under the glare of his father. There is nothing he can do without exposing the extent of his betrayal, and that of his generals. Haggar simply raises a hand, which given her fondness of magic was enough to make him flinch, and with it comes movement from the corner of the prince’s eye. This was all planned and he is helpless, forced to allow this to run its course. 

The galra soldier to his right steps into his field of vision and before Lotor can protest he is shot through the shoulder. 

Knowing his demise was a possible outcome, Lotor makes sure to vocalize his reaction with the hopes that Narti would perceive it as a warning. Falling to the floor and holding desperately tight to the wound, he desperately pushes down the rage that tries to spill out recklessly. 

It isn’t hard to summon a few tears, “Father what do you mean to gain by shooting me? Or do you intend to kill me? Of course my efforts to rule the universe seem feeble beside your inestimable accomplishments, but I could learn if you were to train me.” 

“A sixth lion of Voltron was recently discovered. You are going to use it to gain the paladins’ trust, and you will help me personally take down Voltron.” 

With blood bubbling to the surface of the wound and soaking his glove Lotor allows irritation to take hold, “And it was necessary to shoot me for what? Cooperation?” His words come with a growl and the urge of attack. 

Though there was no way to see facial expressions with Zarkon’s new appearance it was easy to tell there was disappointment. “Signs of physical struggle in your escape will make you easier to trust, lowering you to their level is necessary after you have actively fought against Voltron.” It will also inhibit his ability to gain information, but apparently time isn’t an issue. 

“I will know if you try to disobey my orders, do not fail me Lotor. Guards take him to the lion.” Zarkon orders without lifting a finger. 

Before Lotor can further respond he is grabbed under each arm and dragged from the room, with no care for the wound profusely bleeding out. When they exit Narti is standing where he left her, and though her reaction cannot be seen there is a sense of alarm radiating from her. 

She should be gone by now, “Go, now Narti.” Lotor growls without care of what the soldiers are overhearing. He cannot say anything else as they continue the opposite direction of his ship. Though Lotor wouldn’t be able to warn Narti of his uncertain future, he could hope that they would know what to do in his absence. 

The distance to the lion was agonizingly long, and the delirium created by blood loss did not help his state. Seeing the trail of blood he was leaving was certainly disconcerting even with his familiarity to such severe wounds. After sometime they stopped, and though Lotor was faced the opposite way it was clear they had reached the lion’s bay. A code was entered and he was thrown through the door with little thought. 

Lotor only looked upon the lion after the door shut, leaving him alone with the immense white mechanical lion. The eyes glowed a deep yellow and the spherical barrier around it fell as Lotor struggled to his feet. If given the time Lotor would have spent vargas marveling the lion’s existence and composition, but the lion seemed to be conscious of his declining health. 

Almost immediately Lotor could feel the creature intruding his thoughts, another wildly unexplainable sensation to throw him off his feet today. “Will you help me?” 

The creature roared with great ferocity, and for a moment Lotor feared the lion would attack, before lowering its head and opening what looked to be the entrance. 

Inside there was a pilot’s seat and controls like nothing he’s ever seen before. Not being allowed the time to take in the lion for its worth was maddening, but the lion had a mind of its own as it began to fly. 

Tentatively taking hold of the controls Lotor says, “We need to go to the castle of lions, can you get us there?” Not expecting any kind of response he is pleasantly surprised at the feeling of reassurance emitted by the lion. 

Muttering under his breath, “Great, I just might make it out alive.” Lotor does his best to relax against the seat, wincing at the spark of pain that radiates through his shoulder and chest. 

Exhaustion long since taking hold of his demeanor Lotor allows himself a moment to close his eyes, knowing that he can’t expect to relax once he arrives at the castle. They will want him to convince them of his case, because even a gunshot wound cannot erase his heritage and previous actions. He has yet to meet the paladins in person, another hurdle to jump in this series of tests today. Lotor can’t know what to expect from the paladins, but his generals were able to paint the picture of what the humans are like. And acxa was persistent in her belief that one of them is part galra, due to a blade he owned, so camaraderie may be found there. 

His train of thought was interrupted by a loud beeping, and when Lotor opened his eyes a screen had popped up with a symbol and the simple instructions to push a button on the control panel. Said button was flashing bright red as well, and it appeared to be able to release a hailing signal. Just what he needed to get there attention. 

After doing so it was a matter of moments before they were hovering in front of the castle, but Lotor knew better than to enter without being invited in. The black and red lion flew out to meet him once a few doboshes passed, and Lotor wasn’t given the chance to speak as the black lion took the initiative. 

“We aren’t going to attack you, the castle scanned your lion and after it was proven to be genuine Princess Allura of Altea sent us to greet you.” The paladin pauses, his words were blatantly cautious. “As long as you come in peace we will lead you into the castle, and introductions can be done outside the lions.” And then there was silence. 

Speaking now could lose what little trust he has now, but they wouldn’t allow him to leave with the white lion either. His doubt must have been loud enough to be intrusive to his lion as a single word was expressed: trust. 

However, the paladins didn’t wait for him to respond as the lions left his side and flew towards the castle, and without touching the controls his lion followed. The sentience of this lion could easily get him in trouble if it ever went against his wishes. As if his thoughts were material for conversation, his lion continued to respond to each doubtful thought with encouragement. 

When they landed Lotor sat for a moment letting the dread take over his system, dizziness adding to the disorienting situation his father threw him into. Lotor could typically pride himself in his adaptive skills, but it is harder to use such skills when he is now in all technical senses a paladin of Voltron. 

Moving his hand from the wound to gripping onto the seat Lotor pushes himself to stand, resting all his weight against the chair knowing that without the support his legs would give out beneath him. It may be beneath him to call out for help, but it sounded so much more appealing than trying to walk out here on his own. 

Stubborn tears threatened to spill as Lotor forced his legs to move towards the exit, his uninjured arm never leaving the lion’s walls. 

Lotor anticipated two paladins to be waiting for him at the exit, but alongside Princess Allura stood four humans who all had varying states of shock plastered on their faces as he emerged. They recognized him, but none of them dared take a step forward to either attack or capture him. 

The idea of making it down the ramp without any kind of support sounded impossible, so Lotor stopped in his tracks and leaned against the wall. Now holding a hand to the open wound he inhaled a sharp breath, which was all he could manage, and spoke. “Zarkon shot me and I’m going to bleed out if you will not help me. If you can do anything to help me my life would be forever in your debt.” 

Another short gasp for air and something snapped, everything went white before Lotor collapsed into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

When waking up Lotor was quick to push away the dreams that intruded during his short rest, now more concerned with his location and the events that have come to pass. In such a rare moment of vulnerability panic clawed at his insides, cold seeping into his limbs as Lotor slowly became aware of his location. The paladins put him in a healing pod, he wanted to be confident that they wouldn’t have left him for dead but the relief that came with waking up helped quell his anxieties. The worst is over. 

As Lotor was slowly becoming conscious he was beginning to hear muffled voices through the glass, the paladins were likely waiting for him to awaken. He owed them an explanation after they so graciously saved his life, and though he may not have a plausible one Lotor could guess what his father wanted him to tailor out of the gunshot wound. 

The glass door eventually dissipated and Lotor forced his tired limbs to work, so he could get the confrontation over with. This could go two ways, they will either begrudgingly trust him or lock him away with no regards to the fact that he is the pilot of one of their precious lions. 

How his father knew the lion would take to him was something Lotor has yet to consider, but if things didn't turn out he may have been killed for impotence. 

When Lotor stepped out of the pod two alteans and five humans stood before him, all conversation dying down to a tense silence. Knowing what it would take to gain their trust, or just tolerance, Lotor bows his head and opts to keep his gaze lowered from the others. Submission would be key in convincing them he isn’t a prominent threat.

He may as well break the silence rather than delay the inevitable, “Princess Allura, please accept my deepest gratitude for saving my life despite our differences in the past.” One of the shorter paladins seems to mutter something under her breath at his statement, but Lotor knew that civility is hardly going to be respected after his actions against the team. 

“It’s needless to say that your arrival has posed many questions, and whether or not you’re willing to provide answers we have little reason to trust you.” Allura speaks regal as ever, as expected of the Princess even without an audience. “However, it was my father who created these lions and a part of me knows that if you were accepted as the sixth lion’s pilot there is some good in you.” She didn’t put any effort into hiding her skepticism, but the declaration was more than Lotor anticipated. 

One of the paladins spoke up, Lotor recognized him as the Champion by the white in his hair and the galra-tech arm, “Our hope is that you will answer our questions honestly, and we will be able to make you a part of our team. It will take time, but if you were to join our side defeating Zarkon will become possible with your knowledge and experience.” 

Lotor knew better than to appear too eager, “Your offer is generous, but there are people I left behind unwillingly. I cannot stay here with a sound mind and a guiltless heart until they at least know of my location and intentions.” 

“The generals,” the short paladin spoke up, no longer inwardly expressing her contempt, “if you don’t have a way to contact them I can easily put together a secure pathway for communication. However, I can’t guarantee they’ll answer when they see the source of the call.” 

This wasn’t in his plans, but if Lotor could get orders to the generals his absence would not hinder their plans. “By now they have been informed of my becomings, while they may not expect me to be in the company of the paladins of Voltron they should answer. However if the call is intercepted by my father their lives will be in danger, and I will hold that against you. They are my family.” This shade of honesty could aide him here, even with the ill-covered threat it showed a vulnerable side the paladins wouldn’t normally associate with him. 

The paladin gives a sly grin, “You have no reason to worry, I can easily handle that. If that is all you need, then it looks like you’re on your way to becoming a paladin of Voltron.”

Looking up to the Princess, Lotor could see the idea still brought some distaste to her expression, “Why don’t we go to the dining hall, we still need to ask a few questions and Hunk can prepare you something to eat. Typically the healing pod leaves the paladins famished.” 

Though the paladins seemed to be fairly open to the idea of a sixth paladin, he was still escorted through the castle with a weapon to his back while the others had their bayards armed. It wasn’t surprising, but the contradictions were enough to make his head spin. Still, Lotor has yet to recover from the vertigo of being shot and thrown into the white lion by his father’s orders. Finding himself being integrated into the opposite side of the war added to the strange string of events. 

Once in the dining hall Lotor was directed to sit at the far end of the table, the paladins all seemed to have designated seats, and of course Allura sat at the head of the table.

Lotor expected the Princess to speak first, but it was the Champion who took the lead, “Where did you find the white lion? How did you know it existed, even we were unaware of the existence of a sixth lion?” 

An easy first question, “I found it on my father’s ship, I cannot say where he found it only that he was keeping it on his battleship and I stole it.” Shifting to relax back into the seat, a story was already writing itself.

“Why did you come to us instead of your generals, who you claim is your family?” The black paladin asked with skepticism in his tone. 

“I’ll admit the lion was on some sort of autopilot, I was too injured to change its course. However, when I had my doubts on being taken to the castle she told me to trust her and to trust you all. Normally I wouldn’t be so easily persuaded, but there was a certain connection I could feel and I knew she had my best interest in mind.” Lotor pauses, “And I fear my father will come after the lion, it would only put the generals in unnecessary danger.” 

This piques the paladins’ attention and the green paladin speaks, “Sounds like I need to check your lion for trackers, I’ll get on that once we’re done here.”

Allura seems to remember something as she steps into the conversation, “We saw the ship you made from the stolen comet, what were your plans with that ship?” 

It is a change of subject, but a question Lotor could answer honestly. “Because the ship is made of a trans-reality comet it has a similar power capacity as Voltron, and gives me an advantage against my father. I knew when he awoke my number of allies would diminish greatly, and that I might need leverage. I was hoping to avoid a situation similar to the one I’m in now, but I doubt my father is very happy knowing I’m the pilot of a Voltron lion and not him.” 

“That’s all well, wanting an advantage against Zarkon is understandable, but we know you were collecting the materials to build a teludav. I suspect you did not simply plan to build a teludav to gain an advantage over Zarkon.” Allura responds scepticism taking over her features, with clear reason that Lotor should have predicted. 

Considering the princess doesn’t know that the teludav has been built Lotor figures he can use that to his advantage, “It was to be built in continuation of my mother’s research of alternate realities and the quintessence that could be found in those realities.”

Sighing Allura says, “I suppose that makes since, but I’m not going to permit any such thing to take place while you are a paladin of Voltron. That very same research caused the downfall of the original paladins, I cannot allow you to continue.” 

Crossing his arms at his chest Lotor forces himself not to become offensive, “Of course, I can cooperate if it means gaining your trust.”

“How do we know that your generals aren’t going to continue the work we forbid while you’re away? Even if you do not have a direct hand in continuing the research we need to prevent having a repeat of the past.” The black paladin asks. 

The yellow paladin says, “You know the best way to make sure Lotor’s generals aren’t doing anything behind our backs is really to have them stay on the ship. With Lotor now a paladin it may be grounds for becoming allies, even if right now we definitely can’t trust them.” 

“They may take to the idea if I present the option, however it is not my place to decide.” Lotor looks to Allura, this could work out greatly in his favor. 

The princess seems conflicted as she speaks after a moment of hesitation, “It’s not a bad idea, but leaves room for many risks. Though I may be the leader I will not make this decision alone, you paladins live on this castle the same as I do. We will vote on whether or not the generals should be allowed on board, after everyone is given the chance to speak their thoughts if you so choose.” 

It seems this would be out of his hands, Lotor relaxes back into his seat and watches. 

The green paladin is the first to speak her mind, “I think the risk may be worth it, if we can eventually become their allies. They have the potential to bring in a new set of ideas and experience, and they can hold their own in a fight.” 

The Champion adds, “At first if we deem it necessary we can keep them in holding cells, either way having them on the castle would mean we can keep an eye on their activity. There would be far less of a chance that Lotor and his generals would work against us if we have them all on board. We could take real precautionary measures to make sure they don’t continue working to continue Honerva’s research, or with Zarkon.” 

“While locking them away sounds like a good idea, and maybe sounds safe I think it’s going to be a shaky start to any possible alliances.” The blue paladin speaks up for the first time, immediately catching Lotor’s attention, “I agree that we should invite them onto the ship, but they’re not going to come if they know we are just going to lock them away and be hostile the entire time. I think there needs to be a mutual trust between us and the generals if we really want their help in fighting Zarkon.” 

“Lance brings up a fair point, the generals will be hesitant to trust us and inviting them onto the ship will likely be seen as going into enemy territory. Their first thoughts will not be gaining an ally, it will be thought of as a trap.” Allura speaks solemnly to the group, “We’re clearly in consensus that it would be to our benefit to have the generals join us, but Lotor it would be up to you to convince them to join us.” 

Though Lotor didn’t expect the entire team to back his general’s, things are certainly turning in his favor. Directing his focus back to the princess Lotor replies with ease, “I should be able to coax them here, if not a simple order will do the trick though I hope it shouldn’t come to that. They will not trust easily, but I’ll do my best to coax them into compliance.”

“Well if that’s settled,” the green paladin stands from her seat, “Hunk and I will go scan your lion, and then work on creating the secure communication link to contact your generals.” 

The two paladins left, but not before the yellow paladin placed a plate of strange food in front of him, “It’s human food, I figured you would prefer it to the food goo from the ship.” 

“Thank you, I’m sure I’ll enjoy it.” Lotor forced himself to push away the initial suspicion that the paladin may have poisoned the food, even though the thought wasn’t that farfetched.

More than anything Lotor would have appreciated a break from the shaky negotiations and interrogation Allura took the paladins leave as a chance to transition to talks of the empire. Lotor wouldn’t say it was surprising that the princess wanted to squeeze out any and all information from him about the empire’s potential weak points, he would be the one to ask after ruling it for a short time. 

After his father shot him without hesitation Lotor was more than happy to let a few secrets slip that would give Voltron a short advantage. They differed on certain aspects, Lotor still standing by his belief that the empire could be changed and rebuilt as a merciful force and Allura adamant on destroying its entire existence, which made civil conversation difficult. “What do you expect the entire galra race to do, completely vanish? The empire doesn’t necessarily have to continue growing, but there are planets that rely on relations with the galra. Peaceful relations in which the planets rule for themselves, it was my intention to turn the empire away from slavery and to bring on an age of mercy. Defeating my father is inevitable, however I do not intend to take part in genocide.”

Lotor stood up, unsure of where he was going so long as he could get away from the princess and the remaining paladins if just for a moment. He hasn’t slept in several quintants, and the cryopod’s forced coma did no justice to diminishing his exhaustion. 

However, before the prince could take a step from the table Hunk and Pidge entered, immediately sensing the apparent tension, “There were no trackers on Lotor’s lion, so we went ahead and patched a secure communication channel. Assuming that’s still happening.” The green paladin speaks apprehensively, with good reason, but makes no move to further question the plan of action. 

The princess sighs and stands from her chair, “Of course; Lance, Hunk, and Pidge escort Prince Lotor to the bridge. Shiro and I will join you all in a tick, only when we arrive will the call occur.” 

At this point any form of resistance would be seen as the last straw and Princess Allura would declare him too dangerous to trust. Negotiations are a necessary evil in creating an alliance, but their strained trust was being spread thin too early in their coming together. 

Taking special care into memorizing the path they were taking to the bridge, Lotor was surprised to see along with the royal advisor two more humans were in the bridge along with a member of the Blade of Marmora. It was even more bizarre that one of the humans was dressed in the uniform of a Blade member. Lotor could almost be sure that this was the paladin that was part galra, but he was unaware that the paladin had left team Voltron. It did give a clear explanation as to why Princess Allura wears paladin armor, it also explained the changes to team Voltron when he became emperor pro tem. 

His entrance put a stop to the conversation between the royal advisor and the three unfamiliar faces, save the galra Lotor recognized as the leader of the Blade, Kolivan. Lotor couldn’t bring himself to be surprised when the human Blade member looked to him with an expression just short of bloodthirsty. However, the paladins interjected before any approach was made as they greeted the human they called Keith with varying degrees of delight. 

As much as Lotor wanted to enjoy having a moment with the attention away from him Kolivan removed himself from the humans and alteans to approach him. Lotor decides to speak first, “Kolivan, the leader of the Blade of Marmora correct?” 

The galra did little to hide his distaste, “Yes, the Blade was contacted upon your arrival and it came as quite a shock. We will not be as quick to trust. I had no intentions to waste time on the formality of a visit but Keith insisted.” 

“There is little reason aside from introductions I suppose,” Lotor says with a raised brow, “and confirmation of my loyalties. I doubt I was of much concern with my father’s return, however.” He couldn’t be more pleased to see a crack in Kolivan’s composure, this is new information and Lotor was the one to deliver it. 

“We had our suspicions,” Kolivan’s speech is slower and conscientious, “Now that we know Zarkon has returned to the throne it will change where we concentrate our efforts. Voltron has largely impacted the Blade’s operations, and I have no doubt that once the Princess comes to trust you the knowledge you can provide will have a similar effect.” 

Looking back at the paladins Lotor bluntly states, “The human, Keith, looked like he would prefer to eliminate me as a threat rather than to work with me when I’ve been deemed trustworthy. For a moment I thought he intended to pull a knife on me, but the paladins distracted him.” 

“He also suggested interrogation of brutal nature instead of blindly trusting the son of Zarkon, but I was able to speak him out of the idea even if it would save time. I knew Princess Allura and the paladins wouldn’t take to the idea kindly.” Kolivan clearly implying he would have gone through with the notion if morality wasn’t an issue. 

Smirking Lotor quips, “Don’t be so quick to doubt Princess Allura, the paladins may have their humanity but my father is responsible for the genocide of her people. She wasn’t so shy about wanting to return the favor, though she would deny ever uttering such monstrosities.” 

“Allura would never say something like that,” It was Keith who had pushed away from the paladins and stood before the two galra, “and you are the last person I would trust to be honest.” 

“Keith I don’t know-” it was the blue paladin, or red in all technicalities according to their earlier conversation who came on the defense. 

“No, Lance I’m just saying it doesn’t matter if he can pilot this sixth lion or whatever. We shouldn’t be trusting him right away, and you guys are bringing his generals on board? That’s asking for trouble, they could easily team up against Voltron if they are allowed to roam free.” Despite the cheerful demeanor the paladins previously held moments ago Keith was quick to become heated at the topic of his innocence. 

Frowning Lance replies, “Sure we could lock them up, we could lock Lotor up too but they would never trust us after the fact and we wouldn’t be able to learn to trust them if they sit in a cell all day. But if they join us in the fight against Zarkon we have a higher chance of beating him, I mean for crying out loud Lotor was the emperor if anyone could beat Zarkon he would know how.” As flattering as that is, Lance was making it sound far too simple. 

“We could get the same information much quicker if we interrogated him instead of waiting for him to prove himself, and there would be no chance of backstabbing because he wouldn’t be able to from a cell.” Keith is practically yelling now and if they didn’t act as friends ticks ago Lotor would have been concerned they would begin fighting. 

Gesturing to the door Lance says, “He’s the only one who can fly the sixth lion of Voltron, I think that’s already pretty clear evidence that we should give him a chance.” 

“How do we know it’s not a fake?” Keith brings up what would have been a believable point if Lotor didn’t fly in the lion, which instantaneously proved to him that it was genuine. “Zarkon could have built another lion to trick us into trusting Lotor, he would know how to since he was the original black paladin.” 

Putting his hands to his hips Lance counters, “So since I’m a paladin I should know how to build a lion? Zarkon wasn’t the one who built the lions, Alfor was and Zarkon would need a comet exactly like the one used to build Voltron.” 

“Which Lotor has.” Keith’s point would have been fair if the comet wasn’t being used to build the Sincline ships. 

This however silenced Lance who’s only response was “Oh.” 

The paladins looked to Lotor with inquisitive eyes, except Keith who now wasn’t holding back his murderous expression. If he wanted to keep the paladins support Lotor would have to answer truthfully, “My father was not given any of the comet’s ore, I planned to use its entirety to build two more ships identical to the first you have seen in battle.” 

“And how do we know you aren’t lying?” Lotor wasn’t surprised that it was Keith who questioned him. 

Still, he knew how to counter Keith’s doubt, “I will order the generals to come in the two Sincline ships that are completed, however construction for the third ship has yet to begin.” 

“Then tell them to bring the remainder of the comet with them, if they leave it behind there is a chance it will land in Zarkon’s hands eventually.” Keith wasn’t wrong, but Lotor wasn’t planning on doing so because inevitably it would be confiscated. 

Not allowing any change of expression to show Lotor meets Keith’s gaze, “I will make sure that is arranged, and then you will know that I am telling the truth.” 

“That’s enough of that,” It was then that Allura decided to make her entrance, Shiro following at her side, walking with a purpose to the circle that had formed around Lotor. “Shall we make the call, the sooner the generals can join us the better.” 

“I couldn’t agree more,” Lotor wasn’t given a moment to breathe when he broke away from the group as he was followed to control panel. The green paladin pushed forward to make the call, and Princess Allura took her place on his other side likely so she would be able to speak up if it was deemed necessary. 

However before the call was answered the green paladin traded spots with Shiro, and it wasn’t hard to tell it was meant to be an intimidation tactic. They may as well hold a knife to his neck, being between the Champion and Princess of Altea when calling his generals would have the same effect. He would appear more of a captive than a willing accomplice. 

Lotor was pleasantly surprised when they did answer, Acxa and Ezor taking up the majority of the screen appearing as bemused as he felt. “Sir, Narti came back without you and we weren’t sure what happened. We feared the worst, but it seems you are better off than we suspected.” 

“You could say that.” though the paladins may not see it there is a shared moment between Lotor and Acxa that communicated more than words permitted, “Team Voltron came to my aid because as it turns out I am the pilot of a sixth lion found by my father.” 

Ezor speaks this time, “So it’s safe to assume you aren’t going anywhere anytime soon. What are your orders, sir?” 

Rather than answering Ezor’s question Lotor asks his own, “Is construction of the second ship completed and ready for use?” 

This seemed to take the girls by surprise, but Acxa replied, “Yes, though the sentries were making some final touches and it hasn’t been tested yet.” 

“Load the remainder of the comet’s ore onto one of the ships and fly both ships to the Castle of Lions, we are going to play nice and act as allies of Voltron but in order for them to trust that we are not working with Zarkon they want to see the Sincline ships.” Lotor sighs and digs his claws into the palm of his hand. 

“Forgive my bluntness sir, but are we surrendering?” Ezor asks, not one of the girls seems to be taking the news in stride. 

He could hardly blame them, it looked like a complete surrender from the outside. “No, we are teaming up with the paladins to take down my father. Leave any more questions for your arrival, I am ordering you to fly to the coordinates that will be sent with comet.” It pained Lotor to see the confusion and disappointment on the general’s faces, his instincts were telling him that this is all wrong, but they will adapt and learn.

Allura types the coordinates into the control panel and after a tick says, “You should receive the coordinates in a dobosh.” 

Once the generals had the coordinates the call ended and Lotor felt drained by the few short events of the quintant, one which still felt everlong as he couldn’t predict what would happen with the arrival of his generals. 

They watched for the arrival of his ships and generals, though the chances of the girls leaving right away were slim to none. While Lotor felt on edge around Allura and Shiro he stayed by their side, as it was better than being confronted by Keith again who made his discontent evident. Even when his generals arrive Lotor knew he wouldn’t be able to let himself be at ease in new territory, it may as well be considered enemy territory. Only days ago they fought against Voltron, and now he is on the verge of being considered a paladin or a prisoner depending on further negotiations. He did not intend to sit back if Allura meant to commit genocide of the galra race.

When the ships were in view Allura sent a hailing signal and directed the generals to land the ships in the flight pod bay, where they would meet them. Despite witnessing the paladins agreeing not to take a hostile approach Lotor was concerned for their sake, a feeling he was quick to oppress. 

As they entered his generals were exiting the ships, Lotor relieved as they did not have their weapons drawn. There was a sense of betrayal only Lotor could detect when his generals saw him, and he was not short of guilt when returning their gazes. They were never partial to working for Zarkon, but this could be interpreted as complete betrayal. 

The generals and the paladins meet halfway, but Acxa addresses Lotor. “Sir, the comet can be found in the first ship. Now I must ask, are we prisoners or are we allies?” 

Lotor looks to the princess before answering with a degree of uncertainty, “As of right now we are not prisoners. I cannot promise these circumstances will stay in our favor, but the paladins are willing to give us a chance.” 

“And this sixth lion? What’s the story there?” Ezor asks tentatively, moving to stand close to Acxa and puts a hand on her arm. 

“I’m unaware of most of the details myself, my father said he found the lion and I am its pilot. I was not told where he found it or why it has only be found now, but I was shot down and likely will be named a traitor of the empire given time.” Lotor frowns, not being able to tell the full truth made this difficult knowing their time together alone would be limited. 

Slumping against Acxa Ezor says, “But you’re basically a paladin now, aren’t you? Where does that leave us? Why are we here, or are you just dragging us down with you?” She was never the subtle type, but right now that isn’t playing to their advantage. 

Taking a step forward Lotor deliberately meets her gaze and looks to the others as he answers, “Trust in me as you have for years in the past, this will play out. I would not leave you to the mercy of my father, and I definitely would not lead you to slaughter.” 

“Did you cut all communication with central command? Any ties to the empire has the potential to expose our position and put everyone in danger.” Lotor asks. 

Nodding Acxa says, “We did so after you called, and we only came after checking both ships for trackers placed by the empire. We should be completely disconnected from the empire.” 

“With that being said,” Lotor did not want it to come to this, but it would be the closest thing to a gesture of surrender that might ensure his generals’ safety. “From now on you will listen to and take orders from Princess Allura just as you would from me.” There were varying degrees of shock from both groups, but Lotor does not indulge either reactions. “Now I think it’s in order for you all to meet everyone, I cannot predict the length of our stay.” That is assuming if they truly join Voltron, or taken prisoner, whether they would be let go eventually.

Before anyone could move the ship was throttled enough to shake the floor beneath them, the room shortly after flashing with red lights and an alarm sounding through the castle. It could only be a galra fleet, and the most likely explanation is that his generals were followed or tracked. Allura might use it against them as grounds to lock away his generals, they would be deemed as prisoners instead of allies. 

Hands instinctively going for his blade Lotor quickly discovered they made the mistake of leaving the bridge unattended, there was no one to defend the castle. The royal advisor was quick to take the lead out of the bay and everyone followed, Lotor assuming that if a galra fleet was attacking the castle the paladins would be called on. Lotor was hesitant to follow, but motioned for his generals to follow and leave behind their ships. When they entered the bridge and the screen depicted the galra ships outside the castle clearly Lotor came to recognize it to be the royal fleet. His father is directly attacking the castle, but Lotor couldn’t be sure if he is being left to die in this castle with the paladins. Maybe it would be for the better to truly accept becoming allies with Voltron, if they would still have him after this attack. 

“Either Lotor or the generals led Zarkon right to us.” Keith says after another hit is aimed at the castle, the particle barrier keeping the ship from gaining any real damage. 

Scowling as another weapon is seen charging Lotor decides to step in, “I’m not sure facing them head on is the best choice, Zarkon sent the royal fleet and Voltron alone might not be enough to face them.” 

No longer is he given the benefit of the doubt and Allura speaks against him, “For all we know you are the reason we are being attacked, I don’t think we can trust you.” It was unclear how his father reached them, and Lotor would have suspected himself to be the reason they were found if he fell unconscious after being shot but he was awake for every second of it. His father may have a way of tracking the lion or his ships, and he did not see Narti leave so anything could have happened to her. 

Looking to Narti there was a moment of recognition between them as Lotor came to the realization that she must be the source. Haggar could have done something to her before Narti could leave and sent her back to the other generals, appearing unharmed but overpowered or blackmailed. Either way Narti wouldn’t be able to say a word of warning to them, so it made perfect sense. 

Wide eyed and unsure how to act, Lotor grips his blade with the intent to attack. Any chance of gaining back the paladins’ trust if he killed Narti would be impossible, they would label him a traitor to his family and would count on him to betray them next. He needed to break the connection between Haggar and Narti, but Lotor couldn’t be sure how to achieve such a feat without her death. 

Lotor found himself surprised when Lance approached him, “Lotor, what is it? You’re keeping something to yourself I can tell, whatever you think needs to be done we can help.” 

“My father and the witch tracked us through Narti, she accompanied me to central command but I was unable to ensure she could leave safely. Haggar is likely using her telepathic abilities against Narti.” Frowning Lotor lowers his blade, hoping that the paladins could come up with a better solution. 

“Well,” Lance pauses, “If we lock her in a holding cell Haggar won’t be able to figure out where we are, all she will see is the inside of a cell. Then no one gets hurt, hopefully.” 

Allura doesn’t hesitate to jump on the knowledge, “Keith, Kolivan, could you put Narti in one of the holding cells in the detainment room?” The princess waits for the three to leave the bridge before continuing, “I’m going to create a wormhole so we can avoid engaging the fleet. If they find us again we know we still have an issue.” 

The paladins didn’t have to run to their lions, the castle made a jump through a wormhole and they found peace of mind after three vargas passed with no incident. Lotor knew this all could have gone drastically differently, but he was still left with the issue of Haggar’s connection to Narti. Vargas later and Lotor’s hands still trembled at the notion of almost killing Narti, after everything they’ve been through and the trust that was built up. He did not dare to look to his generals, even after an explanation that did not excuse the ultimatum Lotor was willing to take and the implications it brought forward.

As it became clear that Zarkon was no longer on their tail Allura approaches Lotor, “I’ve come to the conclusion that we can trust you, though we may be cautious, you are the reason we did not have to face Zarkon today. Your quick thinking saved us, and I am sure you can become a valuable team member.” The princess offers a handshake, a peace offering of sorts, and Lotor doesn’t hesitate to meet her half way. After all, if they work together defeating Zarkon becomes a possible reality.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another Voltron fic because I can't write one at a time. This one might get a plot, I've already written chapter 2 and more will probably come. I think what's most amusing is that the Voltron Show is next in canon timeline and Lotor will be present for that, so maybe that'll happen.


End file.
